All Alone At Christmas
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: Poor Mokuba! With his brother not coming home, he thinks this is going to be the worst Christmas ever! Will Yugi and the gang be able to cheer him up?


**All Alone At Christmas Time**

**Poor Mokuba! With his big brother not coming home for a very special day, he thinks this is going to be the worst Christmas ever. Will Yugi and the gang be able to cheer him up?**

Mokuba read the e-mail from his brother, tears forming in his eyes. _'The meeting is going to take a few days longer than I expected. I'm sorry little brother, but I'm not going to make it home for Christmas. I'm so sorry.' _Mokuba shut down his computer and started to cry. 'It is not fair.' he sobbed. 'This is going to be the worst Christmas ever!'

'_Sleeeeeeep in heavenly peeeaaaace!' _sang Teá as she, Mai, Rori and Serenity walked around Domino Shopping Centre doing a spot of Christmas shopping. 'Seriously Teá, sing that one more time and I'll put a stopper in your mouth!' laughed Mai. 'Yugi will love this!' said Rori, showing them the glass model of a Dark Magician she had just bought. 'Honey, that is gorgeous!' squealed Mai.

'Hey, what's wrong with Mokuba?' asked Serenity. For there, sitting by the fountain in the centre of the shopping centre was a very sad looking Mokuba. 'Hey Mokuba!' called Rori, rushing over to him. 'Why are you so sad? Cheer up, it's Christmas!' Mokuba looked at her sadly. 'Exactly. I don't like Christmas anymore.' he said. 'What's wrong?' 'It's Seto. He's away on a business meeting.' 'And what's the problem?' asked Rori. 'He's staying longer. He's not going to be home for Christmas. And it's not fair!' Mokuba started to cry. 'I know Seto is busy most of the time, but we always celebrate Christmas no matter what. And I had got him something really special this year, and I couldn't wait for him to see it.' He sniffed and wiped his eyes. 'Aw Mokuba. I know just how you feel. For the past five Christmases, Yugi and I would watch the door and wonder when Mom would come home...even though we knew she never would.' said Rori, wiping her own eyes. Mokuba looked at her. 'Sorry Rori, I'm being stupid.' he said. 'No you're not. We all want a happy Christmas don't we?' smiled Rori. 'I might as well go home. I'll see you later Ro.' said Mokuba and walked off.

Rori returned to the girls. 'Mokuba's upset because his brother's not coming home in time for Christmas.' she explained. 'Poor little guy. Maybe we should find a way to cheer him up.' suggested Serenity. Rori thought for a second then smiled. 'I have an idea.' she grinned.

_Christmas Eve..._

Mokuba sat on the couch, eating a few sweets and watching television. He looked around the room. The Christmas tree was all lit up and decorated, wrapped presents underneath. The decorations all up making the room look amazing. But none of this made him smile. On the contrary, it just made him more miserable. 'It's no fun without Seto.' he murmured.

_Buzz! Buzz! _Someone was at the gate. Mokuba went to the security control panel and pressed the button. 'Hello?' he said. 'Hey Mokuba! It's us!' Mokuba recognised Yugi's voice. 'Hold on a second and I'll let you in!' he answered. As he pressed the button to open the gate, he felt a little better. At least Yugi and the others had come over.

'Hey little guy!' greeted Joey as they got through the door. He pounced on Mokuba and ruffled his hair. Mokuba laughed as he was tickled. 'Great to see you guys!' he said. 'Figured you could use a little company.' said Tristan. 'And that's not all we brought!' grinned Duke. Mokuba raised an eyebrow cheekily. 'Really?' he grinned. 'Yes! It's not Christmas without a few presents!' said Yugi.

Mokuba smiled as the gang laid out more presents under the tree. 'Did you get us anything?' asked Joey cheekily. 'Look under the tree.' said Mokuba and watched as each of the gang pulled out a wrapped present each with their names on the labels. 'Aw right! You rule Mokuba!' laughed Rori. 'Well you didn't think I wouldn't get you guys presents now, did you?' grinned Mokuba.

A few hours later, the gang slowly stretched as the credits came up on the screen. Teá wiped her eyes saying 'That was beautiful.' 'Honestly Teá, no matter how many times you watch _Titanic_, you still end up blubbing.' teased Joey. 'She can't help it! The love between Jack and Rose is beautiful!' said Mai. 'Forget the love! The ship and sinking is unreal!' said Mokuba. 'There! You see! Mokuba knows! Well done Mokuba!' cheered Joey and gave Mokuba a high-five.

'It's coming up to midnight now!' said Yugi. 'I take it you guys have to go now.' muttered Mokuba. 'What!? Absolutely not! We're staying right here!' exclaimed Tristan. 'Really?' asked Mokuba. 'You bet!' said Duke.

'Five minutes till midnight. How about we sing a carol in celebration?' suggested Yugi. 'Anything _but _'Silent Night' is good enough for me!' shouted Joey. 'Yeah, I'm getting sick of it now!' laughed Teá. 'Hey Rori, you're a good singer. Will you sing a carol?' asked Serenity. 'Oh alright.' Rori smiled. She took a deep breath and started to sing 'Candlelight Carol.'

_How do you capture the wind on the water?_

_How do you count all the stars in the sky?_

_How can you measure the love of a mother or_

_How can you write down a baby's first cry?_

Everyone listened, raptured as Rori sang the chorus.

_Candlelight, angel light, firelight and starglow_

_Shine on his cradle till breaking of dawn._

_Gloria, Gloria in excelsis deo!_

_Angels are singing; the Christ child is born._

Mokuba listened silently to the song. This was one carol he had never heard before.

_Shepherds and wisemen will kneel and adore him,_

_Seraphim round him their vigil will keep_

_Nations proclaim him their Lors and their Savior_

_But Mary will hold him and sing him to sleep._

_Candlelight angel light, firelight and starglow_

_Shine on his cradle till breaking of dawn_

_Gloria, Gloria in excelsis deo!_

_Angels are singing; the Christ child is born._

_Find him at Bethlehem laid in a manger:_

_Christ our Redeemer asleep in the hay._

_Godhead incarnate and hope of salvation:_

_A child with his mother that first Christmas Day._

As Rori sang the last chorus, someone entered the room.

_Candlelight, angel light, firelight and starglow_

_Shine on his cradle till breaking of dawn_

_Gloria, Gloria in excelsis deo!_

_Angels are singing; the Christ child is born._

_Angels are singing; the Christ child is born._

The gang applauded and cheered as the clock chimed midnight. 'That was brilliant, Rori.' said Mokuba. 'Hey Mokuba, turn around.' whispered Yugi. Mokuba blinked in confusion but turned around anyway.

'Happy Christmas Mokuba.' said Seto smiling at his little brother. One look at his big brother and Mokuba burst into tears. Seto knelt down and Mokuba ran into his arms sobbing. Seto hugged him tight, smiling happily. Mokuba cried in happiness as he hugged Seto tightly, refusing to let go.

This was really going to be the best Christmas ever.

**The End**

**With Christmas nearly here, I decided to write this. R&R! Happy Christmas!**


End file.
